La confesión de Aioria
by Jundyu
Summary: Aioria se encuentra confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Marin, y decide acudir a...los demás caballeros dorados. ¿Podrán darle un empujoncito y lograr que Aioria tenga su primera cita, ó le van a arruinar el momento? Aioria x Marin. :D


**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **

* * *

**_La confesión de Aioria_**

**_I. Confusión_**

Los pasos del caballero de Leo resonaban una y otra vez, de ida y vuelta, por toda la quinta casa. Estaba desesperado. Algo le decía que estaba "enamorado". En un comienzo aquello había empezado más que nada como una admiración hacia la chica, que aun siendo muy joven, tenía una actitud bastante madura y siempre había demostrado ser una persona valiente. La amistad entre ambos ya había durado muchos años, sin embargo, después de haber finalizado las guerras y con una nueva vida por delante, se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla mejor, y no fue sino hasta un par de semanas antes, que se percató de que ahora sentía algo más por ella. Y sus sentimientos le provocaban una confusión enorme.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar, y por tal motivo no sabía qué debía hacer. Dudaba. ¿Y si lo que sentía no era más que un amor fraternal? No, no. No podía ser eso, porque amaba a su hermano, y sin embargo jamás se ruborizaba cuando se acordaba de él. Tampoco podía ser el aprecio que sentía por sus compañeros de armas, porque nunca había sentido nervioso pronunciado sus nombres. Y es que podía saludar a Shaina o a cualquier otra amazona sin más problema, pero en cuanto veía a Marin sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, y casi por instinto se arreglaba un poco la alborotada cabellera para "verse mejor".

Cansado de dar tantas vueltas, se dejó caer en un sillón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Bueno, ya, lo aceptaba. Estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía simplemente plantársele enfrente y decirle como sin nada que le gustaba. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Y si era, y seguiría siendo, simplemente un buena amigo para ella? Tal vez tendría que pedirle un consejo a sus compañeros. Con un poco más de ánimo se puso de pie, listo para hablar con ellos, pero antes de salir de su casa, se detuvo en seco… ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! Sus compañeros eran buenas personas, pero cuando se corrieron los rumores de Shun y June, los comentarios no malintencionados, pero sí algo burlones por parte de algunos caballeros, no se hicieron esperar. Además cada vez que coincidían en sus visitas al santuario y les veían hablar a solas, se formaba un grupito de guerreros, tanto de bronce, plata y oro, cuyas sonrisas socarronas y miradas demasiado directas terminaban por incomodar a la parejita. Sintió escalofríos sólo de imaginarse en esa situación.

Y además hasta donde sabía, ningún caballero dorado había tenido una novia antes. Frustrado, volvió a su sillón. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si acudía con sus amigos más cercanos, el rumor no se esparciría tan pronto y podría intentar avanzar en su relación con Marin con relativa tranquilidad.

Decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en su casa para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. Necesitaba explicarles la situación a sus amigos y no quería quedar como un tonto. Al final del día, estaba agotado por tantas emociones y por tanto pensar,y decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Pero justo al cerrar sus ojos, se imaginó abrazando a Marin, y una sonrisita boba se dibujó en su rostro. La magia se terminó cuando, en su mente, aparecieron sus compañeritos, acompañados con su expresión burlona y sus risitas indiscretas. Se removió en la cama intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente. Y lo logró. Descansó tranquilamente, ignorando que pronto tendría que soportar más que una simple risita indiscreta.

_**Continuará. **_

* * *

_**¡Hola, hola! Me animé a escribir un poquito más, y esta vez sobre una de las parejitas que considero más lindas (y populares) dentro de SS :3**_

_**No sé cuánto se vaya a extender esta historia, y la verdad soy mala escribiendo capítulos largos, así que por lo mientras, y ofreciendo disculpas de antemano, tal vez los capítulos estén algo cortitos (si es que me animo a continuar xD).**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, y cabe mencionar que esta historia sería post-Hades...y que no pude (y no se me ocurrió otra pareja) evitar poner lo de Shun y June x'D (¡Ay! Perdón ; v ; pero me gusta esta pareja...y él la vio sin máscara y ahkshsks). **_

_**Ugh...me siento igual que Aioria LOL pero es un secreto (?).**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ^ ^ **_


End file.
